Bathtime for Werewolf
by Charlie's Heroine
Summary: The nights of the full moon are strenuous but Aidan finds a cure for that. Josh is, however, reluctant to say the least. Slash; established relationship.


**A/N: 2nd fic in the fandom so far. For a college student, I'm on a roll! This plot bunny hopped into my demented mind while I was lying in the dark, trying to fall asleep the other night.**

* * *

It was the morning after the full moon. Josh tossed his backpack that contained his clothes from the previous night in the back of Aidan's car and hopped in the front seat.

"How was your night?" Aidan asked routinely while pulling away from the curb.

"Just get us home," Josh breathed. He laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes to will his mind to happier things, the few he could think of at least. The nights of the wolf were arduous. Every morning he had a new terrorizing memory of himself tearing into deer flesh and howling at the moon.

Aidan put his hand on Josh's and Josh gripped it tightly. They had been going together for a couple months now. Aidan wanted to tell the world as soon as it was official, but Josh wouldn't allow it, convinced (more like unworldly paranoid) it would only make them look less normal and not help with fitting in to the community. The only soul who knew was Sally.

When they made it home, Josh immediately made for the upstairs bathroom to shower, but Aidan stopped him on the way, catching his arm.

"Hey, how about I wash you myself this time?" Aidan asked, looking hopeful.

Flattered, Josh blushed, but had to decline. "Aidan, I'd rather just shower myself. If I don't I won't feel clean, and I can't stand that feeling."

"For once, step out of normalcy and let me. You'll be _way_ more than clean when I'm done. Honest."

Josh had to snort at the word 'normal.' "We're not normal. We're monsters. And no but thanks. We've done shower sex before, if that's what you're getting at."

Aidan grinned at the memory: Josh gleaming and wet, pushed against the tiled interior of the shower, moaning his name, his fangs grazing Josh's neck but never biting, their cum fusing with the water running down the drain….

"Um, Aidan?" Josh snapped his fingers in his boyfriend's face.

Aidan shook his head from his daze and cleared his throat. "What? Oh, hah, sorry Josh. No, not what I'm getting at. Not this time anyway."

Josh was never up for going all the way directly after a full moon. The wolf exhausted him and he needed the day to recuperate.

"All right. Let's go." Josh gave Aidan a small smile before trotting up the stairs and entering the bathroom.

Aidan followed right behind with his finger hooked in a back pocket of Josh's jeans. When they entered the bathroom, he shut the door and locked it.

"You don't have to lock it. It's not like that's stopped our peeping ghost before," said Josh while undressing, dropping his clothes in a neat pile on the toilet seat lid.

Aidan removed his shirt. "I know," he simply remarked.

Josh stared at him suspiciously for a second then turned the shower on but Aidan reached over and switched it to bath mode, plugging the drain simultaneously.

"No, I hate baths." Josh tried switching it back to shower mode but Aidan caught his wrist.

"But I want to give you a bath. It'll be adorable. Why don't you like them?" Aidan stated calmly with a smirk on his lips and an evil gleam in his eyes that only Josh knew; well, to Josh it was evil.

Josh could tell a cringing dog joke was about to crack from Aidan's smug expression. "Don't even think it; don't you even dare say it," he warned, pointing a finger at Aidan's face.

"Whatever do you mean?" Aidan toyed, looking mockingly abashed, before adding bubbles to the bath water.

Josh clawed his hands through his hair and rubbed them down his face. "Aidan, please! It'll be like I'm stewing in my own filth."

"Bubbly filth, you mean." Aidan pointed at the rising bubbles enthusiastically.

Josh groaned but tried explaining, "I don't like sitting in dirty water. It's disgusting. And with all those…bubbles…and…the, the sitting…." The more he talked the more, Josh realized nothing he said was going to sway his vampire's objective so he gave up, standing awkwardly and naked, but far from the tub of rising steamy water.

Aidan had to cover his mouth to hide his grin until Josh was finished. He raised his eyebrows and asked coolly, "Are you speaking for all dogs then?"

"_Aidan!_"

"You make it too easy! I'm sorry." Aidan raised his arms, after turning the water off. "Come on. I promise you won't regret it." Aidan winked an eye at Josh who merely rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I'm not getting in there," said Josh, folding his arms defiantly and backing towards the door.

"I'll help you then." Aidan swung his arms around Josh's waist and headed for the bathtub.

"Please, Aidan, don't! Don't do this!" Josh scrambled to escape Aidan's grip but it was no use. His doe eyes bugged as he approached the standing, bubbly water.

"Stop squirming." With a grin, Aidan had Josh teetering over the tub.

Josh peered down like he was hovering over Mount Doom and he forgot the One Ring. He'd put up a good fight but it was a quick one; he was running on empty and Aiden was a fueled vampire. If it was near his full moon, this could've been dangerous. It took a great deal of muscle, but Aidan managed to lift him up and make him sit in the hot water with the bubbles surrounding him. Aidan had to warn him he'd make a mess if he splashed water out of the tub in order to make him cease fidgeting and sit still.

Aidan collapsed on the tiled floor beside the tub. "Phew! That was harder than I thought it'd be."

Josh sat cross-legged with his arms folded and mouth molded to a firm pout. "I hate you."

Aidan pretended to think for a moment, tilting his head sideways. "Hmmm…no you don't."

"The water's too hot."

"Oh, stop complaining." Aidan pulled a plastic cup he had under the sink and dipped it in the water before pouring it on Josh's head to soak his werewolf's hair.

"You had this planned from the start didn't you?" Josh asked stiffly as he closed his eyes to prepare for the shampoo Aidan rubbed in his hands.

"Yep." Aidan massaged the soap into Josh's hair, going slowly and soothingly. He heard Josh grumble something faintly. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Nothing," Josh mumbled. He was having a hard time staying grumpy. His grumble was actually a moan but he disguised it (at least, he hoped he did). Aidan released the tension built up in his head, with diligent fingers moving in sporadic patters along the sensitive areas, like behind his ears and the back of his neck. Josh had to resist leaning into the touch and yearning for more. Since when had Aidan become such an incredible masseuse?

"Keep your eyes closed. I'm going to rinse." Aidan reached for the cup when he heard Josh make a barely audible (at least to humans) and uncontainable whimper. He paused. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Josh forced a 'no' through gritted teeth and folded his arms tighter around his chest. "I hate baths."

Aidan sighed through his smirk. "Whatever you say." Once Josh's hair was rinsed, he soaped up the sponge. "Give me your arm," he instructed.

Reluctantly (or so it seemed), Josh unfolded his arms.

Delicately, with all the care he could give, Aidan ran the sponge up and down each arm from shoulder to finger tips. The crusted dirt melted away to reveal Josh's pale, smooth skin. From Josh's arms, he moved to Josh's broad back, running the sponge in small circles and pressing deeply at random spots to surprise Josh.

Josh was gradually giving in to the massage, allowing it the massage's serene effects to course through his body. His eyes were shut, his head wavered a bit, and he groaned in relief each time Aidan kneaded a particularly strained muscle on his back. He _so_ needed this, mentally and physically.

Noticing Josh's change of perspective, Aidan snickered and told Josh to lean back against the tub to relax, which Josh did immediately. Sponge in hand, Aidan ran it slowly down the middle of Josh's chest and deep below the water's surface. As the sponge sank, the foamy bathbubbles hugged his arm. They mutely popped when he moved beneath the water between Josh's legs.

Josh involuntarily opened his eyes and twitched, licking his lips before biting his bottom one. He watched Aidan's arm move back and forth.

Aidan stroked Josh's length, torturing, before releasing the sponge to float with the bubbles. When Aidan firmly wrapped his fingers around Josh, he flicked the tip and circled it with his thumb before stroking Josh with steady, slow pace.

Josh kicked and put his fist in his mouth. "A-Aidan."

Aidan replied by speeding his tempo.

Josh felt like he might sprout wings and fly through the ceiling. All this attention after a full moon was too much for any werewolf to ask for. With every stroke of Aidan's hand, Josh's moans grew increasingly audible. He pumped his hips upwards into Aidan. Water swirled, forming a tide around his body. As his thrusts grew stronger, so did Aidan's grip and strokes around his cock. Josh was about to dive over the edge when he removed his fist from between his teeth with the taste of blood on his tongue.

Then Aidan gave that final touch that undid Josh's entire body composure. Josh howled Aidan's name and sank a little in the water that now contained his own cum. Like the point of bathing was to get clean, to hell with that!

With his eyes half closed, Josh rested against the tub, his body now further drained than ever before. He managed a smile though, and Aidan smiled right back, taking pride in the state Josh was in. Aidan rubbed Josh's head, twirling hair strands through his fingers.

"Thanks," Josh murmured.

"No prob. Don't I give thorough baths?" Aidan asked.

Josh took one glance at the water and shook his head. "I'm dirtier than when I came out of the woods."

Aidan laughed openly. "You'll always be my dirty dog."

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
